The 'Teer of Justice
by firegirl1789
Summary: The Planteers have been missing for 18 years. Now Cheshire has been found stealing information about them? What could this mean? And what does this have to do with our resident speedster. Could Wally know something? Post first season. First fanfic so PLEASE give me comments. Thankyou
1. Prologue

**The 'Teer of Justice**

Prologue: 

The wind was blowing wildly, and in the distance you could just make out the line of ink-black clouds flowing along the skyline. A storm was coming. A shadow streams in and out of the darkness. In the moonlight you could just make out her mask, grinning at everything in sight.

Cheshire was racing to the little warehouse outside Bludhaven. She had gotten an anonymous call earlier that night, telling her to be there at precisely this time, and she would be greatly rewarded. Carefully, she scanned the area around her, holding her sai sword at the level of her eyes. Expecting her new employer to jump out and attack her.

Suddenly, a dark, yet familiar voice called out to her.

"You really should be careful with those."

She turned to the voice and saw a male that seemed younger than her, wearing all black with a hood covering the top half of his face. In his hand was her sai sword. She gasped and looked to her hand to see it gone.

"You could take someone's eye out." He said twirling the sword in his hand and smirking.

She stared at him, "Nice trick." She said, her mask muffling her voice slightly.

She then quickly flipped over and grabbed the sword back and pointed it to him.

"But not good enough." She declared. "Touché." He said, the smirk never leaving his face.

It was then she noticed the shiny, silver briefcase sitting by his feet.

"Who are you?" she asked. His grin fell along with his head, and then he stepped forward while she kept the sword up.

"I'm someone who needs your help" he told her, and she knew by the sincerity of his voice that he was telling the truth. "Why me?" She said.

He looked at her and told her, "It's complicated, but I feel like I trust you." Now she was confused they had never met before. But, wait. His voice sounded familiar.

Her eyes widened. It couldn't be…

She lowered her sword, confused, yet knowing who it was and said, "What must I do?"

His grin returned, "I need you to get something for me." Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, though the mask covered it, "You mean, steal?" she asked

He nodded his head. Her eyes drifted to the briefcase then back to the shadow on his face.

"I'm in"


	2. Chapter 1: The New Mission

Hey everybody. I know, I know it's been so long. REEEEAAAAALLLLYYYYY SORRY! My computer wouldn't let me upload it so I decided to show you it in another document. Again sorry!

Chapter 1

"You little troll!" said a very pissed blonde to a grinning boy with black hair and sunglasses.

"Tut, Tut, Artemis." He said then he put his hand out. "Hand it over."

She glared at him while she handed him $40 from her back pocket.

"You should never bet against a bat. _Never_." He said smugly.

"Just you wait Robin, next time you won't be so lucky" Artemis growled.

'_Kid Flash B-03, Aqualad B-02'_

The rest of the Team in the living room were all sighed in relief, thankful that their leader was there to settle the argument. Kaldur and Wally walked into the room and immediately felt the tension. Kaldur sighed and asked "What happened this time."

Artemis stood up and exclaimed, "He tricked me!" while pointing to Robin.

"No I didn't, I just grabbed the logical choice."

M'gann sighed from her spot in the kitchen.

"I think we're all starting to get restless."

Everybody looked at her.

"Yeah, I mean the last time we had an actual mission was the Watchtower two years ago" said Raquel, and then everybody nodded.

"Well we won't have to wait any longer" said Wally, then the Team (minus Kaldur) looked at him confused. "What do you mean, Baywatch?" asked Artemis. Wally then nodded to Kaldur.

Kaldur signalled them to follow him and they all went into the mission room. Kaldur typed a few things into the computer and a picture materialised onto the screen.

"Cheshire." Artemis hissed. Wally grabbed her hand.

"Yes. Cheshire has been spotted stealing information from highly classified areas. But she has only stolen specific things." Kaldur began.

"What has she stolen" asked Zatanna.

"Missing person reports. All dated back to 18 years ago." Explained Wally.

"Why would she want missing person reports?" asked Conner.

"I don't think she wants them for herself." Said Artemis, while staring at the picture of her sister's face. Wally squeezed her hand soothingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Raquel.

"I know Jade. And if she is getting highly classified information, she's being paid to do it." Artemis then put her face in Wally's shoulder.

"If you're right Artemis, then we need to find out who her employer is. But we need to know for sure, so…" Kaldur starts to type more on the keypad, and pictures of huge buildings. "These are the police departments that Cheshire has been stealing the information from." He then brought up one more image, "This is where we think her target going to be. The Police/Scientific Department in Metropolis."

"Flash is already scoping the area, along with Superman. But we know Cheshire more then they do. We know how to take her down." Said Wally, while sending a comforting smile towards Artemis.

"Alright team." Kaldur said, and then he smirked "We have a mission."

Hey you guys.

Thanks so much for the support and thank you so much to Sassbrat who gave me a review. Hope to see more in the future!

Luv ya

Fire


	3. Chapter 2: The Flash-Drive

Hey, everybody.

So sorry for the wait!

I have figured out how to work the chapters now

So hopefully I will be able to upload every other day.

Sorry for the inconvenience, and thankyou to everyone who posted reviews, I was so excited when I got them!

Anyway, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Flash sped around the building once more before looking up at Superman.

"I don't see anything unusual, yet." He said as Superman flew down and floated in front of him.

"Neither do I. But Aqualad said she is not to be underestimated." Superman told Flash, then went back up again to see if the Team was here.

Just in time he heard the slight whirring of the bioship and smirked. He flew down and landed just as the Team came out of the now visible Martian ship.

Flash then zoomed up to his protégé and Artemis,

"We've scoped the area several times, we also got the police scattered around the place. If Cheshire is going to break in here, we'll know about it." Flash said with his signature grin.

Then suddenly a frantic voice came from the radio in Superman's hand.

"Superman, come quick! She's inside the building!" said the police officer.

"What?!" asked Flash, obviously surprised.

"She must've snuck in while you were distracted!" said Kid Flash.

Then all the young heroes ran, flew, and jumped, into the building going straight to the place where they knew the confidential records were, while the older ones went to tend to the officers.

"Cheshire." Artemis hissed when she saw her villainous sister.

"Hey sis, how you been." Cheshire said with a smirk behind her mask, a flash-drive in her hand.

"Cheshire, we can't let you take those!" said Aqualad, with a commanding voice, his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry Fishboy, but it's not you I take orders from." She stated with a seductive tone.

"So she is working for someone." Whispered Robin to Zatanna.

"That's right bird boy, and my new boss pays _very_ generously." She said while she eyed the wall.

"Jade, stop this, we can get you a clean slate. Please." Artemis begged. Everyone looked at Artemis shocked.

"Sorry Artemis, but I can't do that. Thanks anyway." And with that she threw smoke pellets on the floor and vanished from sight.

The Team minus Aqualad arrived back at the cave and sat down in the living room.

"We were so close today! I hate when she does the smoke thing!" exclaimed Raquel with an annoyed tone.

"Well at least we know that she's working for someone." Said Zatanna, with a nod at Robin.

"Yeah, we need to find out who that is." He said, while checking his wrist computer.

"Right now I'm checking to see if any major criminals have been let out of their respectable prisons lately…" a buzz on the screen came, signalling his failure, Robin cursed, "Nothing!".

Just then, Aqualad came in from giving his report to Batman.

"Okay team, it is late and we need our rest, go home, for tomorrow will be a big day for all of us."

Everybody said goodnight and headed towards the Zeta Tubes.

"'Night, babe. Don't worry, she'll come 'round." Wally said and Artemis smiled.

"I just wish that everyone could see she's not evil." She said as she leaned into Wally's comforting embrace.

"It will happen one day. I know it will." He said with his signature grin. She became less tense and lifted her head so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you, Wall-man." She said.

"I love you too." They shared a quick kiss then she went through.

'_Artemis B-07'_

Wally's smirked then left his face quickly, he looked at his watch and sighed. He went straight towards the other Zeta Tube.

'_Kid Flash B-03' _

Cheshire waited in the dark for her mysterious new boss. It was freezing in the warehouse and she paced to keep herself warm.

She heard footsteps coming from her right and looked up.

"You could've at least had the decency to make this meeting in a warehouse with heating." Jade said as she took her mask off.

"Sorry, but I wanted to make this quick." He said with the same grin he had the first night she saw him.

"Did you bring it?" he asked her. She opened her clawed gloves and showed him the small flash-drive.

"Did _you_ bring it?" she said as she watched him walk towards her.

He then stepped aside and showed her another silver suitcase.

"It's all there; you don't need to count it." He said.

Jade picked up the suitcase and saw the piles of money stashed in it.

"You've out done yourself, Wally." She said as she saw him take off the black hood that covered his fiery locks and emerald eyes.

"I try." Wally said with a cold grin.


	4. Chapter 3: The Pendant

Hey peeps,

Here is the new chapter

Chapter 3

Wally exited the alley with the Zeta Tube and walked towards his small house in the tiny, beige neighbourhood. The flash-drive neatly tucked away in his hand. None of the others had the information he was looking for so he was praying that this was the one.

He went to the window of his bedroom and climbed up the rope that he used to escape. Wally tried to make as little noise as possible, and eventually was able to carefully climb through the window. He was silent for a moment wondering if he had woken his parents, but nothing stirred. Wally then walked to his computer and put the flash-drive in place.

He started to look through each of the files, trying to find what was missing. Then suddenly, he stopped.

"Bingo." He said with a smirk.

He then turned to the window.

"I told you not to follow me." He said to a shadow.

Jade climbed through the window and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Someday, you have to show me how you do that." She exclaimed quietly.

"My best friend is the protégé of the Bat." He answered her, turning back to the computer screen. She then looked at the pile of flash-drives that she had 'collected' near the computer.

"I still don't get it Wally. Why did you want this stuff." She asked looking at the younger hero's back.

"Just take your money and go Jade." He said, never facing her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." She said firmly. He sighed

"It's…" she interrupted, "Complicated." He then turned to her, looking into her eyes and was surprised to see concern in them.

"You really want to know?" he asked her. She nodded and sat on the bed opposite his desk.

"It's a long story…" "I've got time." She said, not backing down.

He sighed again,

"It all started the day after my 17th birthday, almost a year after the Light infiltrated the Watchtower. I went home after school and saw my parents around the kitchen table with a handmade basket on top of it…"

_time skip_

"Mom, I'm home!" said a very energetic Wally, as he walked through the door. Mary West answered, "In the kitchen, sweetheart." Wally then raced into the kitchen and was surprised to see both his parents sitting at the table looking serious. On top of the table was a worn-out looking, wooden basket.

"Wally, sit down. We need to talk." His father, Rudy said to him while holding out a chair. Wally looked confused, but obeyed to his father's order.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, his parents just gave each other a look.

"I still don't think he's ready." Said Mary, saying it like Wally wasn't in the room.

"It's time he knew, Mary." Said Rudy clutching his wife's hand. Wally was really confused now. What had he done to get his parents so worked up?

Mary sighed and took a letter out of the wooden basket. She then handed it to Wally. Wally took it, but didn't open it. "Wally, read it. It will explain everything." Rudy said, giving Wally permission to open it.

Wally looked at the yellowing paper in his hands, and as carefully as he could he ripped open the seam and began to read. In beautiful handwriting he read:

_Dear Anyone,_

_Please take care of our Wally._

_For we are unable to keep him with us. Where we are is unsafe and we are very scared for our little boy._

_Just know we love our pride and joy so much and we would have never given him away if there was another way to save him. But sadly, there isn't._

_Keep him safe and well and we will forever be grateful._

_Thank you_

_L&JW_

Wally was shocked. No, he was horrified. He was adopted! He looked at his 'adoptive' parents, then looked down and read it again. "Wally?" said Mary, worry flooding her voice. "Who are they?" Wally rushed out, looking both the Wests in the eye. "We don't know." Said Rudy, looking down at his hands before continuing. "We were walking along the beach, when we heard a baby's cry coming from the rock pools." He then looked at Mary and she started, "We went over and… there you were." She then touched the basket on the table, "You were in this very basket, a tiny child drifting in the water." Then Wally looked shocked. "The water! What was I doing in the water!" he said, and then stood up. "We don't know Wally, but when we filed a report, no one came for you. And I guess we just loved you too much to give you away." Said Mary, trying to calm her 'son' down.

Wally looked at her and Rudy. He saw that they were telling the truth. He sighed deeply, and then took his 'mother's' hand. "No matter who I am, you will always be the best parents anyone could ever ask for…" He said, with tears in his eyes. Mary wrapped him in a tight, but comforting hug, "But I need to find my birth parents. I hope you understand." "We do." Rudy said getting up. Then the family of three shared a group hug.

_time skip_

Jade sat on the bed with a shocked look on her face. Wally was facing the computer screen. "So you wanted these reports to find your family. But, why didn't you just use the League's computers?" She said, confused. Wally turned around to face her. "I tried, but, the League didn't have the authorization to look at those classified files." He said, looking down at his hands, looking deflated. "I was just so desperate Jade…" He stopped and looked back up at her. "So you asked me." Jade said starting to understand. She then asked, "Why me?" He then smirked. "Like I said on that night, I trust you." Her eyebrows raised in shock. A moment passed then Wally said, "Artemis always said that I could trust you. So I took my chances."

They sat in an awkward silence then Jade broke it, "Do you still have the letter?"

He nodded then rummaged through a box on his desk until he found the letter. He handed to her and she read it. Her eyes still wide and looked up to Wally.

Wally suddenly put his hand down his shirt and pulled out a gold pendant with a green Earth design on the front. He took it off carefully. "I was also left this." He said as he handed to her. "I think it's a family heirloom, but I'm not so sure." Jade studied the pendant. "It must be over centuries old." She said amazed. She then handed it back and he held it lovingly.

"Well I should get going." Jade said, standing up and walking to the open window.

"_Jade_!" Wally exclaimed silently, while she looked back at him. "Thank you." He said with a genuine smile.

Jade returned the smile and climbed through into the dark night.

Hey everybody

I've decided to post a chapter every week. But this week I'll try to post two, since next week I'll be in Adelaide.

Sorry for the wait!

Fire.


	5. Chapter 4: A Call For Help

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the wait, but I just got back from my week in Adelaide.

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

Chapter 4

_Wally. Wally._

A voice called in the darkness.

_Wally._

"Who are you?"

_Help us, Wally._

"What?"

_You are the only one who can._

Wally suddenly saw a light up ahead, a silhouette standing there. He raised a hand towards the speedster, a golden ring shining in the light.

"Please, tell me how to help you!" he exclaimed. Wally then tried to reach for the hand.

Then the light started to fade.

_My power is fading. Help us, Wally._

"No, wait! Please!" He tried to run towards the voice, but his legs wouldn't move.

_Wally. Wally_

"NO!" Wally shot up in his bed. He looked around confused.

'_It was just a dream'_ he thought. He sighed and lay back down.

The moon was shining bright across the glass of Wally's window. It was like the moon knew a secret.

_A man floating in light looked around. He had done it! He had gotten through to Wally! But how much of the message did he get? Let's hope that Wally got the message. For the prison that they are trapped in is almost unbearable._

Wally was at school, the flash-drive in hand. He knew that the Wests would find out what he was doing if he kept searching at home.

When lunch came he quickly ate and then headed straight to the Computer Room. He knew no one would be there on their lunch break.

He sat down and plugged the flash-drive into the computer. He went to work, trying to find anything connecting to the disappearance of the Planeteers. He found out the night that Jade visited – that there was a Jason and Linka Wheeler that disappeared around the time that he was found by the Wests. He didn't know why, but it was like he knew that they wre his parents. After a bit of research, it turned out that Jason and Linka Wheeler were part of a group of heroes called the Planeteers.

He was going to find them. He searched the web trying to find anything he could on the Planeteers disappearance. What were they doing? Where did they go? Are they dead?

Wally gave up on the internet, so he opened the file on the flash-drive. He went through the records of his parents. His mother had a grandmother and a brother named Mishka, but they both died a long time ago. And his father was an orphan. Wally then decided to check the other Planeteers. Apparently Kwame Apunku and Gi Chai were engaged just before their disappearance.

Wally then checked Ma-Ti's file. He smiled. He finally had a breakthrough! He then printed the file.

The bell rang, and Wally jumped. He hurriedly deleted the history on the internet and took the flash-drive out. Wally ran out of the Computer Room.

Wally sat in his red car, looking at a two-story house with a small garden. His head was pounding, painfully. He put his semi-cold hands cover his forehead and took deep breaths. He then stepped out and towards the front door. With a steady hand but nervous eyes he knocked three times. A Latino woman answered the door; she wore faded jeans and a white t-shirt with a pink cardigan. She said in a voice with a light accent,

"May I help you?"

Wally took a breath,

"Are you Maria Reyes?"

"Yes." She said looking confused.

"Were you married to Ma-Ti Reyes?"

Again SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

If there is something that doesn't make sense PLEASE tell me!

Luv ya!

Fire.


	6. Chapter 5: Book of Planet

Hey everyone!

In this story I am making Jaime the same age as Wally, but he doesn't have the scarab yet.

Sorry if this makes anyone unhappy, but I really like Jaime and I really wanted to put him in my story.

Now I just realized that I haven't put any disclaimers on so, here it is: I do not own Young Justice or Captain Planet, but I would like to, because then I would've made Wally live and La'gaan die (SORRY LA'GAAN LOVERS! But I just can't stand him!).

Anyway NEXT CHAPTER!

**Chapter 5**

_Recognized Aqualad B-02_

Kaldur came into the mission room after being summoned from Atlantis. He saw that the whole team was there except for a certain speedster.

"Where is Kid Flash" he asked, making his presence known. Everyone turned around and Robin answered, "I don't know, but he said that he couldn't come. Personal reasons." Robin narrowed his eyes. Kaldur could tell that he wasn't at all convinced with Wally's story.

_Recognized Batman 02, Martian Manhunter 07, Flash 04_

The team looked to see the three leaguers coming out of the Zeta-Tube. M'gann flew over to her uncle and gave him a quick hug, which he returned with a warm smile.

"What are you doing here, Uncle J'onn" asked M'gann in her soft voice. J'onn answered,

"I think you better let Batman explain, M'gann." He nodded to his comrade who returned the gesture and walked to the computers.

He started pressing buttons and the computers sent many images came up on the screens.

Batman turned around and stared at the Team, he then said in his usual monotone voice,

"Where is Kid Flash?" Robin stepped forward,

"He said that he had something personal to do." As he said this Batman narrowed his eyes, while Flash skidded forward,

"What? He didn't tell me any of this." He said, looking very confused, and hurt.

"Obviously, he didn't want to be followed." Robin said with a smirk.

It was no big secret that Barry Allen could become a complete mother hen if he thought his _precious_ nephew was in any kind of danger. Flash glared at Robin, while mouthing 'I'm not that bad.'

"Getting back to the point, since Kid Flash has not graced us with his presence we will start the meeting without him." Batman turned around to the screened and pressed on one of the photos, it was an image of the downtown in Central City.

"Last night, Martian Manhunter sensed a source of power coming from Central City." He looked at the martian, and J'onn knew that was his cue.

"I am not sure what it was, but I was meditating when I felt it. I was surprised to find such a strong and powerful source of magic coming from a place as Central City." Batman brought up another image that showed the pulsing of the power source. It suddenly disappeared.

"Where did it go?" exclaimed M'gann, everyone else thinking the same thing.

"We do not know. The magic went away as quickly as it came." Said J'onn. He then turned to look at the screen.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Zatanna. Batman turned towards Flash.

"You will be coming with me to Central City, to try and find out where the energy came from." Batman then took the spotlight.

"Team, this is strictly a covert mission, so you will go as civilians."

* * *

A figure in shadow was standing in front of a huge water basin. The figure - clad in black with a dark cloak and hood, put his hand in the water. The smirk on his dark and scarred mouth grew to his eyes, shaping the evil that was within this creature.

A slight shuffle could be heard behind the figure, and he turned his head slowly, his smirk dropped with annoyance.

"Pardon me, my Lord." A small, thin man said in a scratchy voice.

"Is he ready?" The figure asked, a monotone gracing his lips.

"Of course, my Lord." The little man replied, bowing his head to show respect.

The creature smiled again, while his servant travelled out the door.

"Bring him in then." He turned his head back towards the stone basin, all the while waiting for his servant to bring him his prey.

The servant brought a man in, a man with one too many bruises.

The figure didn't acknowledge their presence, but the servant knew when he wasn't wanted, so he bowed again and swept out of the room.

The prisoner knew that they found out, he knew he was to be punished. But he didn't care. He sat there awaiting his punishment. But there was nothing that could stop the smile on his face.

He had done it, he had gotten through. After all these years of imprisonment he finally got through. He only hoped that Wally would understand his message.

Through the night, nobody could sleep through the screams of pain.

* * *

Wally swept his eyes around the living room area; it was simple; two couches, a television, a coffee table, and soft, cream-colored carpet. Maria came back from disappearing into the kitchen with a tray of tea, and cookies on a plate.

"Please, sit." Wally obeyed, and took the teacup that she offered.

She then sat down with her own cup of tea. She looked at Wally.

"So, how do you know Ma-Ti?" She asked as he took a sip. Wally looked into her eyes and saw that he could trust her. It was like she would protect him, if he asked her to.

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Start with your name." She said without halting. Wally took a breath.

"Wally. My name is Wally."

She looked back at Wally, and looked like she had seen a ghost. "Wally." She whispered. He nodded and she dropped her teacup out of shock. Wally, jumped as the fine china smashed against the carpet.

"¿Mama, estas bien?" yelled a voice from upstairs. Then a boy about Wally´s age came running down. He had short, black hair, tanned skin, and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Mama, who is this?" The boy said as he stared at Wally from the bottom of the stairs. Maria suddenly stood up and blocked Wally from sight. "Don't worry Jaime, he's a friend." She smiled at her son, but Jaime wouldn't budge. "I'm fine guapo, go back upstairs." Maria said, persistently. Jaime sighed then walked back up the stairs, his eyes never leaving the speedster.

Her smile faded, as she turned around. She then sat down next to him and held her hand out, like trying to touch something, her brown eyes never leaving the green of Wally's. Wally didn't know what to do, so he just sat there, afraid that she would move away if he moved.

Maria gently touched Wally's neck, feeling the chain of his pendant, and bringing it out from underneath his shirt. Her eyes went from his to the pendant and then she smiled. Wally looked down at the pendant confused, what was so special about it?

It was then that Maria took his cheek in her left hand, tears stinging her eyes. Her touch was so soft, so warm that Wally leaned into her touch. He had never felt so safe before.

"I have been praying for this day to come." She said, as Wally opened his eyes.

"You have?" Wally asked, confused. She nodded, and then swiftly moved across the room, to a cabinet. She opened it and pulled out a book that looked at least centuries old. Carrying the book, Maria sat back down and rested the book in her lap.

"Ma-Ti said you'd come to me one day."

Maria then carefully handed the book towards Wally, and Wally was surprised by how light the book was, since it was very thick. The book had a brown cover, with yellowing pages sticking out, metal vines circulated around the book with a large metal gap in the front. It almost looked like a huge lock.

"This is the Book of Planet." Maria said.

"Book of Planet?" repeated Wally in a whisper.

"Yes. Your pendant can open it." Maria said.

Wally looked at the pendant and cautiously took the pendant from his neck. He placed the pendant in the slot on the cover and suddenly the metal started to glow green. Wally and Maira shielded their eyes, and then a click was then heard and the yellow pages of the book were free to be read by their master.

Wally opened the book gently. He smiled and looked towards Maria. She had a smile on her face too. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
